villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jonathan Jacobo
Dr. Jonathan Jacobo, otherwise known as Heather Jasper Howe or The Evil Masked Figure, is the main antagonist of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. He is a mad scientist who wants revenge on the Mystery Incorporated for capturing and imprisoning him in the past. As Dr. Jonathan Jacobo, he was portrayed by , who also portrayed The Leader in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and Martin Kirby in Angel Has Fallen. As Heather Jasper Howe, he was portrayed by , who also portrayed Adrian Forrester in The Crush. As the Evil Masked Figure, he was voiced/played by . Personality Jonathan Jacobo is a typical mad scientist, who wants to create real monsters and enjoy the rampages they caused. After being caught by the Mystery Incorporated, Jacobo held a lifelong grudge and vowed to have his revenge on them at all cost. As Heather Jasper Howe, she seems to be a benevolent, polite reporter at the first glance, but as the story progesses, she reveals her true nature as a fraudulent, untrustworthy person. It is later revealed that she is just a facade of Jacobo. In addation, the last scene also shows that Jacobo can be angered for simply petty reasons. Biography Past Jonathan Jacobo is a scientist who always wanted to create real monsters with a book. To do this, he dressed like a Pterodactyl Ghost to rob those he needs for such experiments. Eventually he was caught by the Mystery Gang on one occasion and sent to prison. Jacobo eventually broke out of jail on a hay glider. However, an accident occured in the process and Jacobo is believed to be dead due to this. ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' In truth, Jacobo is still alive, and dressed up like a female reporter named Heather Jasper Howe and an Evil Masked Figure and turned his old Pterodactyl Ghost costume into a real monster with a machine he built, along with costumes of some other past Scooby-Doo monsters to get revenge on Scooby and his friends by destroying them, their reputation and their hometown Coolsville. As Heather, he spreaded informations against the Mystery Gang for their failures. Jacobo later reappeared as the Evil Masked Figure in the climax, controlled all the monsters to fight and kill the Gang. Luckily after a big battle with the Tar Monster, Scooby managed to turn all of the monsters that Jacobo created back into costumes. After his defeat, the Evil Masked Figure is caught and unmasked in front of the public as Heather Jasper Howe. However, the Mystery Gang suspected something and unmasked her for the second time, revealed that Heather is Jacobo in disguise. Jacobo and the camera man Ned who aids Heather were then sent to jail. Quotes Gallery Scooby-Doo-2-Monsters-Unleashed-scooby-doo-21150288-500-281.jpg Jacobo unmasked.png|Jacobo's defeat. Trivia *In the Scooby-Doo Show, a character named Johnny is instead the Pterodactyl Ghost however all these two characters have in common is the same first name and disguise. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imprisoned Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Inmates